


Draco and the Purple Cups

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Draco [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, M/M, some luna lovin goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna makes tea, Theo calms himself by laughing at Draco's problems, and Draco composes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and the Purple Cups

**Author's Note:**

> **MUST READ ALL OF THE SERIES TO UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS.
> 
> I chose to make this a series of short stories instead of a chaptered fic so I could tag each one differently. Also updates will be irregular.

There was a knock on the door and Draco froze in his useless pacing. The only person he was expecting a visit from was Pansy - and the bitch certainly wouldn't come knocking.

Draco was somehow surprised to see Luna outside his flat, even though yesterday that would have made perfect sense. 

"You have heard then?" Draco sighed and offered her entry to his home. 

"Yes, the hum was quite loud," Luna nodded in agreement. "I figured you were most upset." 

Draco furrowed his brow and followed the witch into his kitchen. 

"I brought some tea," announced Luna, as she pulled out a large jar from her small satchel and took a seat at the table. 

"Lovely," Draco grimaced even as he summoned two purple tea cups from his cupboard. 

Luna caught them with practiced ease and Draco had already flicked his wand toward the kettle. He hadn't a clue how to work the "Stove-top Kenmore 500" yet. He still flew about two feet from the ground when it came to his muggle kitchen, and mastering the oven was his top priority. One day though, Draco was determined to draw back his curtains and let the muggles bask in all his glory. 

Draco slumped into a chair and suddenly wanted to cry. 

"Keep it in if you must," sighed Luna, "too many tears are not good for you." 

Draco nodded and sucked in a deep breath. He didn't much feel like crying another tear but the building pressure was undeniable. 

Luna went about brewing the rest, even as far as to steep Draco's cup for him. He was drawn back from the edge of blank despair as hot ceramic was thrust into his palms. 

"Speak then," said Luna in a tone that reminded him too much of Pansy, only the blonde smiled. 

"I don't know . . ." Draco started. 

"You do know," Luna pointed out and Draco scowled at her. 

"Then I do not know how to began," Draco snapped. 

"Ah." She gestured for him to continue like he had ever been waiting for her approval. Draco took a deep breath. 

"Well, I was naked and there was a Harry Potter at the door," he paused, "and Blaise let him see too much." 

"Are you angry with Blaise?" Luna seemed genuinely concerned. 

Draco shook his head, no, he wasn't really mad at Blaise anymore. 

"Who are you upset with then?" she wanted to know. 

_Myself_ , Draco thought and then heard a beautiful sound of savior. 

"That was the floo," Draco replied and stood to go see who was ringing. 

It was Theo, who looked a massive wreck, but this was nothing new. 

"I will kill her," announced Theo, still brushing himself off. "She believes I do not have the capacity, but I swear to Merlin I will gladly shoot some green lightening right between the bitch's beady little eyes." 

"Come now," Draco chuckled at the irate wizard. "Luna's made tea." 

Nott grimaced but followed Draco into the kitchen nonetheless. He joined the table and soundlessly accepted a purple cup from the witch. "So," Draco drawled once he was comfy. "What has Pansy done this time?" 

"Besides breathing?" Nott's eyebrows were nearly touching his forehead, then he sighed, defeated. "She imperiused me again." 

"At least she didn't tie you to your bed this time," Luna offered and Draco nodded solemnly.

"Sod off, Loony!" Theo sneered. 

"Shh," she chastised him with a serious expression of displeasure and disgust. "You will upset the nargles." 

Draco chuckled while Theo narrowed his eyes at them both. "How come I still cannot tell when you are attempting to be humorous and Draco can?" he asked her. 

"You barely notice when _I_ make a joke, Theodore," Draco drawled. "And, Luna, she has perfected the art of amusing while amused better than I have myself because she is willing to be more self-deprecating." 

"That, and we are siblings of the air," Luna claimed. 

"Yes," agreed Draco with a smirk, "how could I forget about that?" 

Theo's eyes narrowed further. "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you, Draco," he warned. "Pansy stole information on Potter--" here Draco startled to his feet with wide eyes and groaned _bitch!_ as loud as he could but Theo continued over him-- "I may not know what exactly is going on, but I do know that if Potter's involved then you must be too." 

"Potter saw my cock," Draco burst and fell back into his chair. "He--he made me moan in front of him, I suppose." 

"Ah," started Theo knowingly, "so you've stuck Pansy on him." 

"Told her to keep her fat nose out of it," Draco sighed out and Theo laughed at him. 

"You truly did bring that one upon yourself, I'm afraid," Luna agreed kindly. 

The room was silent for a long time until Draco suddenly summoned parchment and quill. "If Pansy has gotten to Potter already there's no telling. I must sooth the prat with a strongly worded letter," Draco shared a look with Theo as he finished speaking.

"But how can be sure what Pansy said to Harry? How will you know what to write?" Luna questioned, brow furrowed in wonder. 

Theo smirked and waggled his eye brows in an alarming manner. "Just ask Potter how he liked the view . . ." he suggested. "Thoroughly baffle the wizard into rethinking anything that Pansy could have said." 

"My thoughts exactly . . . of course, this will call for utter bluntness as Potter has a bit of trouble understanding sometimes," Draco drawled and gestured around the room at large until he was pointing back at himself. "Lucky for Potter, he deals with a wizard who has never been on the best of terms with the Tact Fairy." 

"Draco," Luna was scowling at him, serious like all of the sudden. "You _really_ must stop mixing up your own muggle references." 

"Never," Draco gasped, offended. 

"I am serious, Draco," Luna continued over him. "You sound like the odd school boy who always wins at marbles." 

"I do not have time for your nonsense right now, Luna!" Draco pointed out and turned back toward Theo. "I will have to apologize a little." 

Theo wrinkled his nose, but nonetheless claimed, "let's hear this seduction then, Draco?" 

Draco smirked and began to read out loud as he wrote, "Dear Potter -- It is me, Draco Malfoy, your forever _enemy_ and the one who only days ago was on his knees, moaning from the sound of your commanding voice. I found myself compelled to write you, my dear antagonist, if only to sooth my own hot desires . . ." 

And so on Draco went.

Theo stopped Draco only once, as he had learned how important Draco's creative process could be (to Draco at least); however he couldn't just let this last comment slide.

"Are you telling me," Theo started, his tone very careful, "that the scaly thing did it for you?" 

"I'm lying of course, Theo," Draco replied evenly. "Well, no, I'm not. I did find it a bit interesting until the first crucio but that was really a turn off, I'd learned. The bastard really hadn't been creative enough for me." 

Theo blinked and gestured for him to continue; Draco kept writing until Luna had a satisfied smile and Theo was passed amused, then signed off.

"You faithful competitor," Draco mumbled, sealed the letter and called Medea, his owl. 

"Take this to Harry Potter, my black beauty, and give him a good peck for me, would you?" 

She hooted as Draco attached the scroll and the three watched her fly up the chimney. 

"You do realize," Theo drawled once the creature was out of sight, "that you have just written twelve inches and failed apologize one time."

"I changed my mind," Draco smirked.


End file.
